


Забытая история

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: Character Study, Drug Use, F/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Coercion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не самая удачная получилась вечеринка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забытая история

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2013

Всё, что более-менее помнила Айви, – облезлый велюровый диванчик, когда-то зелёного цвета. Ещё, отмечала она мысленно, когда-то на нём наверняка не было желто-коричневых разводов, оставшихся после предыдущих вечеринок. Хотя только шутник мог бы назвать «вечеринкой» попойку за полночь.  
Что она сама делала на этом диванчике, Айви помнила плохо, урывками. Помнила, что певичка в клубе совершенно не умела петь, а музыканты играли неплохо, но похуже, чем банда Зиба. Помнила, что Кэрол постоянно хихикала, не замолкая, а Сара пыталась показать какой-то акробатический трюк, но не могла встать в исходное положение для него. Помнила, что очаровательный блондин – младший-сын-директора-банка-не-помню-имя, – с которым её Кэрол и познакомила, ухаживал за ней весь вечер и даже уговорил на лишний бокал шампанского и «остаться ещё на часок». А Ди всё-таки ушла, Айви думала, что надо бы её проводить, но лапы цеплялись одна за другую – наверное, устали плясать. Потом Кэрол в дамской комнате предложила «примарафетиться», Айви отказалась, а потом решила, что от одной маленькой понюшки с ней ничего не случится и что Кэрол права: в жизни надо попробовать всё.  
Кэрол ещё что-то рассказывала, очень смешное, Айви держала её за запястье и удивлялась, как колотится пульс. Всё происходящее казалось очень чётким, музыка гремела и звала вперед, перед глазами мельтешили смешные огоньки. Айви знала, что такие огоньки бывают на болоте, и насторожилась.  
Ещё потом блондин-который-сын-банкира обнимал её у окна и прижимал к подоконнику, мурлыча в ухо что-то игривое. Айви думала, что он идиот. Огоньки плясали, лапы и спина отказывались поддерживать состояние прямоходящего животного, Айви медленно сползла по стенке и с удивлением обнаружила прямо перед собой красный гриб, воняющий рыбой.  
«С какой стороны кусать, чтобы стать выше?» – хихикнула она, а владелец гриба сообщил, что не надо кусать, лучше лизать, и она решила, что с неё хватит. В плечи врезались чужие когти, Айви дернулась и зашипела, но подняться уже не могла. А потом кто-то заорал дурным голосом: «Эй, старик! Это закрытая вече-аргх!» – и поперхнулся, а потом кто-то из девчонок завизжал, а потом всё закувыркалось перед глазами, и последним, что она помнила, была оскаленная морда Виктора.  
Кажется, прежде чем потерять сознание – а ведь, вообще-то, она довольно стойкая! – Айви испытала смешанное чувство одновременно раскаяния и удовлетворения.

Ни о чём об этом она, конечно же, не стала рассказывать миссис Мэй, когда та принесла ей чашечку чая после сна и спросила:  
– Как ты сегодня?  
– Мне кажется, я ещё «вчера».  
Язык плохо ворочался во рту, но Айви всё-таки задала волнующий её вопрос:  
– Виктор же там никого не убил?  
– Виктор – никого, – ответила Миззи, и Айви облегченно вздохнула.  
Миззи потрепала её за ушами:  
– До реки там было два шага пройти. Удивительно гнилое местечко.  
– Осуждаете? – хвост Айви против воли сам хлестанул её пару раз по бокам.  
Она взялась за чашку, чтоб успокоиться. Ей всё-таки было немного стыдно.  
– Нет. У каждой девушки есть минимум одна темная история. У меня тоже. Но в следующий раз, – сказала Миззи, уходя, – не забывай, что Виктор будет волноваться.  
Айви пообещала не забывать.

Студенты болтали, что через день после той вечеринки Кэрол пропала и её так и не нашли.  
Айви и не искала. Этот вид темных историй её больше не интересовал.


End file.
